


Stay

by Resa_Saso



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: LATER, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn with Feelings, Smut, There will be fluff, also angst, porn with plot!, so many, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resa_Saso/pseuds/Resa_Saso
Summary: The Doctor makes the Master an offer that he cannot refuse. In return, the Master does the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *rips mask off her face*
> 
> Hi, yes, this is the first smut I have ever written, inmy whole life of writing, which... I don't know, are 12 years or something? So. Errr. Forgive me if it's a bit clumsy. Or weird. Or too meta instead of sexy. (Honestly, Fivey kept on being concerned about the Master's eyes instead of all the sex going on, blame him, not me!)
> 
> It's also gonna get a bit kinky, I DID tag it Master/Pet for a reason, so yeaaaaah.... You have been warned.

He knew that this was a bad idea, maybe the worst he had ever had.

But he could still see it happening in his mind, again and again, the flames engulfing the Master, him screaming for help, promising him everything in creation if he just saved his life.

The Doctor had been so busy not to be tempted by the offer, he had forgotten to save him, had let it go on just a moment too long.

It wasn’t that he had intended to let him burn. To this moment, he wasn’t sure that he had. It had just happened, the moment his mind had been cleared up, the moment his whole being shouted at him to do something – The Master had already been gone.

Nothing left but an empty space, in the Doctor’s mind, his hearts, and right in front of his eyes, a space that even Peri couldn’t fill.

So here he stood now, after having taken her home.

In front of a TARDIS door, too scared to knock, knowing that the person on the other side, should, in all honesty, be dead, but also knowing he wasn’t.

He wondered if the Master already knew he was here. Ah, what a stupid thing to wonder, if he thought about it.

Of course he knew.

He always knew, didn’t he?

So, he supposed, he’s waiting for me to come to him. It’s only fair, honestly. This one time, it really had been him who was being cruel.

Well, maybe not a one-time thing. The Doctor was aware he had his moments. But they were mostly born out of cruelty the Master had performed.

He sighed.

He was stalling time and he knew it.

With a last, deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked.

 

The Master sure took his time. He had expected nothing less, still, the Doctor felt his hearts beating unusually nervous, waiting for the doors to open – When they finally did, the Master was awaiting him at the console, looking far too pleased with himself.

Which wasn’t such a rare occurrence.

“Doctor. What an unexpected pleasure.”

“Can’t be all that unexpected,” the Doctor replied with a raised eyebrow. “Considering your habit of lurking in front of surveillance monitors.”

The Master chuckled lightly.

“Indeed. Not all that unexpected. I take it, you have a reason for visiting me. A weight on your conscience, maybe?”

“Ah,” the Doctor replied with a sad little smile. “You would be right, for once.”

The Master let that little blow go uncommented – He knew he was going to pay for it later.

“Interesting. So, this is how you practice your unshakeable morals, is it? Watching a man burn to death, then come by to lift your guilt? Has anyone told you, that usually, dead men aren’t there to hear your apologies?”

“Now, don’t be silly,” the Doctor replied with a calm smile, while he folded his hands behind his back to painful fists. “Nothing about you has ever been usual.”

“Ah, so you have expected me to survive, is that what you’re trying to say?”

The Master was slowly stepping closer towards him, chin lifted to show him a determined, inquiring face as he walked into the Doctor’s personal space. That was just how he rolled – It almost made the Doctor smile. Almost.

“Why not? Let’s say that. I hardly think anything I could say would make a difference, would it?”

“You surely could try,” the Master replied. “A little effort never harmed anyone.”

The Doctor laughed. “Oh, I don’t know. It never seems to do you any good.”

“I see,” the Master purred with a sharp edge in his voice. “So, you have come to insult me further.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes with a little laugh. “Sorry, you know me. I just never know when to shut up. But no, that is not why I have come.”

“Then why?” the Master asked and behind his carefully guarded voice, the Doctor could hear the genuine curiosity.

He sighed. If only, one of these days, his old friend and enemy would understand how pointless it was to try and hide his true intentions from him – When, really, he could still read him like an open book.

“I did come to offer you an apology,” the Doctor admitted somewhat begrudgingly. “But I know words are redundant here. So, I’m offering me.”

“You?” the Master asked, one eyebrow gently raised in question, but obvious interest in his tone now.

“Me,” the Doctor repeated, sounding calmer than he felt – Inside of him was raging a storm, that, weirdly enough, did consist of excitement and the fear of rejection more than of fear of the danger of his own offer.

“Well, me, as long as you can agree to let me go after one night, more or less unharmed.”

“More or less?” the Master dug deeper, now both eyebrows raised.

The Doctor smiled, kneading his fingers behind his back, hoping his opposite couldn’t see his own insecurity.

“Well. I suppose a punishment _is_ in order.”

Now _this_ , even though it was a considerable notch into the Doctor’s pride, seemed to have gotten some effect on the Master. His eyes widened, and it took him a second to get his facial expression back under control – When he did, he looked positively gleeful.

“Are you sure of this, Doctor? It is… quite a sacrifice you’re offering.”

“If you give me your word, I will give you mine. One night – Everything you want. As long as I remain unharmed. Well. More or less.” He gave him a crooked smile.

“Interesting,” the Master said again, inspecting him with a look in his eyes that made the Doctor comfortably uncomfortable.

“So, what do you think?”

“I think,” the Master replied with narrowed eyes, apparently thinking. “That you’re either very stupid or very brave, offering yourself to me like this. I’ve known you for a long time now, and I am inclined to believe it’s the second, but this truly makes me want to reconsider.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t think I’m placing myself in any danger. Not with this, not here. We could consider it a pause from being enemies.”

“A pause?” the Master repeated with amusement in his voice. “You think this is something we can put pause on?”

“I think there’s no one in the universe better at it than us,” the Doctor smirked. “If we can be lover, friend and enemy all at the same time, I believe a pause should be the least of our troubles.”

The Master scoffed.

“Don’t fool yourself. We’re enemies and nothing more. I still wish to destroy you.”

“Don’t fool _your_ self, you still wish to fuck me senseless, too.”

Now, that was quite daring and if the Doctor was being honest, it had slipped from him without thinking. He quickly bit his tongue, watching the Master intently – No going back from here, he imagined.

The Master looked as surprised as he felt, and for a second the Doctor was sure, he could see raw want rush over that otherwise carefully guarded face.

“Okay,” he finally conceded.

“Okay?”

“Okay. I accept your offer. You can leave after, relatively unharmed.” He grinned in a rather predatory manner that made the Doctor’s stomach twist itself to knots.

He was sure he wasn’t supposed to like the feeling, but for some reason, it wandered straight downwards.

“Good.”

He stood calm, waiting for a moment, none of them moving, just looking at each other in, what he assumed, was silent awe at their agreement.

“So… how do we do this?”

The Master laughed, and it sounded more genuine than usual, almost real.

“So innocent, aren’t you just, my dear Doctor?”

He had to smile unwillingly at that statement.

“Well, actually… yes. I have never done any of this with anyone except… well… you.”

The Master’s eyes widened again but before the Doctor could even think about why this came as a surprise to him, he had already bridged what little distance had been between them and pulled the Doctor into a deep kiss.

He was lost immediately – A hundred feelings crashing down on him he had thought long gone or deeply buried, flooding him without any chance of escape, and he raised his hands desperately, clinging to the Master’s velvet jacket like a drowning man to a lifeboat.

He felt the Master’s tongue slip inside and while he was still focused on that sensation, so incredibly focused on not getting enough of it, he found himself being led backwards against the wall, the Master’s body pressing flush against his.

He couldn’t stifle a moan, and frankly, wasn’t thinking enough to even try. The Master was a wave, crashing against him, full force, taking him with him, taking him… home?

When they separated again a few minutes (Seconds? Hours?) later, the Doctor was out of breath, quite shaky on his own legs and supported himself against the wall with both hands. He could still taste the Master on his lips, and yes, he did taste like home, like red grass and twin suns, like running and freedom and surprisingly little like darkness.

The Master’s eyes wandered up and down on him and he could see his gaze getting caught on his crotch. The Doctor looked down and could see his own erection displayed perfectly through his trousers.

Oh.

The Master grinned the same predatory smile that made the Doctor’s cock twitch.

“Strip.”

This was not a time for pride or insecurity and the Doctor had promised himself to let go of both before walking through that door, still, he could feel his hearts sink at the order and his fingers trembling as he complied.

One piece of clothing after another fell to the floor, the coat, followed by his suspenders and the shirt, which was the easy part. He had to take a deep breath before continuing with trousers and pants, feeling awfully self-conscious underneath the Master’s intense gaze.

Still, when he stood perfectly naked, his erection free and his chin raised as far as he managed, the look on the Master’s face made his breath hitch – A perfect mixture of pure lust, power and a certain amount of smugness that made the Doctor feel things he wasn’t aware could be felt.

“Very good, Doctor,” he murmured, raising a hand to trail his fingertips over the just freed skin. He left shivers in his trail, up his upper arm, over his shoulders down to his hips, stopping just there and when the Doctor opened his eyes again, unaware of when he had actually closed them, he could see the Master’s eyes sparkle in teasing expectation.

He knew what he wanted.

It had never been easier to deliver.

“Please,” the Doctor whispered, surprised at how hoarse his own voice sounded, so clouded with lust he could barely speak anymore.

“What was that, Doctor, I didn’t quite catch that.”

The Master’s voice wrapped around him like silk, and the Doctor closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of these lips trailing down his body now, teeth lightly scratching over his nipple and he sighed, not sure if it was in pleasure or acceptance.

“Please… Master.”

The Master smiled approvingly, and without long hesitation, wrapped a hand around the Doctor’s cock, stroking it firmly.

With a gasp, the Doctor tore his eyes open again, pushing into the Master’s hand involuntarily, as sensations flooded him, he hadn’t felt in a long, long time.

He moaned desperately and the Master chuckled, quickening the pace of his strokes, without ever turning his eyes away from the Doctor’s, taking in every single one of his reactions.

“Beautiful…” he purred and it was enough to give the Doctor a whole new sense of pride.

He moaned again, louder now, completely in synch with the Master’s strokes and not holding back anymore, the shame slowly melting away into a feeling he has never felt before like this. The feeling he had come here for in the first place, he remembered – Wanting to please the Master.

He could feel his arousal building, pushing into the Master’s hand eagerly, not wanting it to stop, but needing the release so desperately. And he was close now, so close…

Naturally, that was when the Master stopped.

With a frustrated groan, yet not even a little bit surprised, the Doctor let himself fall against him, chin resting on the Master’s shoulder, trying to get him to touch him again, trying to get some friction. The Master chuckled.

“Now now, I believe you have come here to offer _me_ something.”

Taking a deep breath, the Doctor tried to clear his head a little, and even managed a shaky smile.

“Like I said – Whatever you want.”

“Quite right,” the Master smirked in reply. “And right now, I want you in my bedroom, Doctor.”


	2. Chapter 2

His expression dazed, the Doctor turned around to the hallway opening before them, silently wondering if the Master's bedroom was still where it had been the last time.

He was just about to ask, turning back to the Master, when his breath caught from the look of pure, burning desire in his eyes.

The Doctor gulped.

“Should I... just...?”

“Crawl, Doctor.”

“Ah.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, nobody saying anything, while the Doctor felt his stomach twist in arousal and a feeling he couldn't quite place, something bordering on the edge between humiliation and excitement.

The Master waited calmly, and there was a hint of curiosity in his dark gaze.

The Doctor realised that he didn't believe he would go through with it. And for some reason, that little challenge was the last push he needed. With a little smile, the Doctor sank down to his knees gracefully, looking up at the Master, waiting.

For a second, he seemed to be speechless and his voice was surprisingly raw when he spoke next.

“Oh, very good Doctor.”

He tried putting on his usual nonchalance and failed massively. With a little clearing of his throat, he stepped ahead, not turning around to see if the Doctor was following him.

The Doctor was.

On his hands and knees, he crawled after his Master, his throat running dry from the variety of feelings flooding him as he did.

Had someone told him what this body was capable of, what this body seemed to be made for, Rassilon, he wouldn't have believed it.

When they reached the Master's bedroom, he seemed to have regained his composure. He turned around, looking down at the Doctor with gleaming eyes and wide grin on his face.

“Oh, how submission suits you, my dear Doctor.” He leaned down to him, running the tips of his fingers over the Doctor's bare back.

The Doctor shivered, feeling like prey, being played with before shot and somehow, it was exhilarating.

“Funny that,” he replied with his throat raw. “I was just thinking how good it felt.”

The Master smiled and for a second, something in his eyes made it seem so genuine, the Doctor felt a sudden pang of regret and pain at the thought of how often this man had felt the need to hide his true emotions so far beneath the ground, that it had gotten so rare to see a real smile on that beautiful face of his.

“Onto the bed, please, Doctor.”

There was no time for anything else any more, no thoughts left to interrupt them, but the urgency for each other. The Doctor was up the (satin-covered, of course) bed within seconds, and the Master followed quickly behind, pulling him into another deep kiss that made his head spin.

The Doctor pulled at his velvet impatiently, shooting him a pleading look that made the Master chuckle.

“Undress me, then,” he breathed into the Doctor's ear, sending shivers down his spine as he complied, taking his time now that he got his wish. Every piece of clothing, every layer he removed, revealed another sight he had never quite seen before. Admiringly, the Doctor ran his finger over the Master's naked chest, exploring it with a little smile on his lips that could almost be described as peaceful, and the Master let him.

Right now, they were nothing but two lovers, caught up in each other.

They looked into each other's eyes quietly and for a moment, the Doctor believed to see a mix of sadness and affection in those dark eyes, before the Master seemed to have decided to regain control, grabbing the Doctor's hands and shifting them gently downwards. With a compliant little smile, the Doctor pulled down his trousers and underpants, his eyes transfixed on the freed cock. He kneeled, kissing it softly, before shifting back up and stealing another kiss from his smirking Master.

They sat quietly after that, forehead against forehead, and for a few moments, the Doctor thought he could feel his thoughts, brimming at the edge of his own mind. Before he had time to build the connection, however, the Master shut him out, slamming him into the bed and climbing above him as he kissed him deeply.

“I'm going to claim you, Doctor,” he growled and the Doctor could feel goosebumps building.

“Please,” he replied, almost on instinct, as his thoughts blacked out and he looked up at him with his eyes clouded by lust.

The Master grinned hungrily down at him.

With a quick strokes of his cock, the Doctor was right back where he had left him before, a puddle beneath him, pleading silently. The Master hungrily licked and sucked at his neck, placing a soft bite, before he wandered down his body, placing kisses everywhere he went, while his hands kept on wandering.

He could feel a finger probing, at the same time as the Master's mouth closed around his cock and with a yelp, the Doctor bucked up his hips helplessly, causing the Master to chuckle around him and... Rassilon, this was easily the best thing he's ever felt.

Another finger joined, and he wondered how there was even one clear thought left in the Master, as he casually opened him up while using his mouth like _that_.

“Master, I... God... please...”

The Master lifted his head, looking up to him with gleaming eyes.

“Please what, Doctor?”

“Please... I... I need you, please.” He pushed down his hips on his hand, trying to make a point, and moaned helplessly.

“As you wish,” the Master purred with a predatory smile, before he fabricated some lube from his night stand and lined up his cock on the Doctor's entrance.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly, he let himself sink into the Doctor, who was writhing beneath him in obvious impatience.

“All in good time,” the Master breathed, his composure slowly slipping. The Doctor looked up at his now unruly hair, his lips slowly parted as he started moving inside him, his eyes fixed on his face with a far, far away look of absolute bliss, and for a second, the Doctor was completely torn out of reality, couldn't help but think this was the most beautiful he had ever seen him.

He sped up, taking him roughly now and the Doctor let out relieved moans, pretty sure there was nothing better than the Master's hands boring into his hips as he held him tight in his grip, little groans slipping from his usually so controlled lips.

Teeth brushed his neck, were replaced by lips, soft and eager and frantic, and he could feel the Master tensing over him as he grew closer to release. The Doctor let his fingers run down his back, but with a swift move, he gripped his wrists and placed them behind his head, held them as he pushed in deeply one more time.

“Say my name,” he breathed only seconds after the Doctor had already let out a needy “Master!” and with a little cry of triumph, the Master came inside him, eyes falling shut as he rode out his orgasm.

“Pl... Please,” the Doctor whimpered, completely captivated from the sight above him. The Master's eyes fluttered open and with a little, content hum, he wandered down his body once more, letting the Doctor sink into his mouth, his hands reluctantly letting go of his wrists as he did.

“Come for me, Doctor,” he murmured around his cock and he didn't need to be told twice – Like on command (frighteningly so), he came, shouting the Master's name in Gallifreyan as he did.

They lay still for a few minutes, nobody speaking as they let their orgasms wash over them, the Master still inside him, lying above him, slumped down on him as if he was his body pillow, and the Doctor had a hard time coming up with a time he had been more content then right here and now.

He lifted one hand in test, letting his fingers run through the Master's surprisingly soft hair, and he let him with a content purr.

“I thought you were going to punish me,” the Doctor said after a while of them peacefully lying together, mostly, because he was absolute unable to hold any kind of silence.

The Master laughed, and the Doctor could feel every movement of his body as he did, could feel him vibrate through him, and realised with a sharp pain right in the hearts, that he was not ready to leave in the slightest.

“That had been your suggestion, Doctor. I have said nothing of the sort and I am not planning to, currently.”

“You're not?” The Doctor frowned. “You seemed fairly... upset that I left you for death.”

The Master rolled off him now, much to the Doctor's dismay, and spread his duvet over them. Propping up on one elbow, he watched the Doctor attentively.

“It's what _you_ want, Doctor. From the second you have entered my TARDIS, your goal was very clear to me. I do not plan to comply, not now anyway... Consider it an insurance.”

“An insurance... what for?”

The smile spreading on the Master's face now was devious and knowing.

“For you coming back.”

 

 


End file.
